


Perennial

by Lynds



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Logan Is A Sweetheart, M/M, Nature Magic, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Polyamory, Smitten Erik, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule, how is that not already a tag?, idk just have these feels ok, just not their usual powers, or more like the seasonal gods go willingly with Charles..., who is sort of a personification of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: The day Charles saw the first bumblebee, he wheeled home, heart pounding. Logan met him at the door. “He’ll be here soon,” he said, kneeling astride Charles’ legs on his chair and kissing him fiercely. “He’ll be home soon.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Logan, Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Perennial

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should have been working and I'm SO HAPPY! I've barely managed to write at all this year, and I'm finally starting to feel like I'm getting my muse back! I hope you enjoy! I realise this is the second fic I've written about the battle between the lords of summer and winter... and I've also written a whole YA novel about a battle between the god of spring and the god of winter so clearly it's a Whole Thing for me!

Charles could tell that the equinox was coming by the first twitch of his husband’s nose, scenting the coming summer. Logan curled up behind Charles, burying his nose in his hair and humming contentedly. “Won’t be long now,” he said.

Charles reached back and scratched Logan’s head, running his fingers through the thick black hair, cold to the touch even though the fire was blazing in the grate. “It’s not even the middle of February yet,” he teased.

Logan just grumbled, and Charles smiled to himself, imagining the reddening of Logan’s face. “I miss him too,” he said. “It’s been a long winter.”

Logan looked up at him and waggled his eyebrows. _“Long,_ huh?”

Charles laughed. “Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” he said, wrapping his arms around Charles’ waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder. 

“Not that I don’t love spending the time with you alone, of course.”

“Nah, I know. It’s just…”

“Better when it’s all three of us,” Charles finished. Logan nodded, his beard scratching Charles’ cheek. They turned, reached, and kissed tenderly, Charles’ hand up to hold Logan’s cheek.

***

Logan was always the first to notice, but once he did, the signs came thick and fast. Charles saw the crocuses pushing their way up through the late snow that whirled around Logan’s ankles. Meltwater dripped off the roof onto his upturned face, drops falling onto his laughing cheeks.

Logan tucked blankets tightly around his legs and sent one last deep freeze into the lake so that they could skate on the surface, whirling like feathers, the way they had at midwinter. By the end of this one, though, Logan was out of breath, his cheeks flushed with exhaustion and laughter. Charles cupped his cheeks and brought him closer to kiss, then led him home slowly and made him spiced cider before transferring himself to the sofa so that Logan could rest his head on his lap and sleep. The lake outside melted.

The day Charles saw the first bumblebee, he wheeled home, heart pounding. Logan met him at the door. “He’ll be here soon,” he said, kneeling astride Charles’ legs on his chair and kissing him fiercely. “He’ll be home soon.”

***

Erik returned with the first swallows, flying in with the smell of desert sands and rainforest earth, red hair blazing and a smile as bright and fierce as the sun. Logan was first to meet him, opening the door before he got there and cradling his face in both hands, kissing him breathlessly. Charles felt his heart so full he might cry, wheeling forward and smiling up at them, his two husbands.

“Charles,” Erik breathed as he and Logan pulled apart. “I’ve missed you.”

Charles tugged him down into a kiss as Logan took his other hand and smiled his own kisses into the back of it. 

Charles smiled up at his two lovers, one hand in Erik’s warmth and one in Logan’s chill. “I’ve missed you too,” he said. “I’ve missed _this.”_

***

They danced in the circle on the equinox. The Lord of Summer and the Lord of Winter. Charles watched with the rest of the audience, flower-draped and fire-warmed. The singers chanted, the drums beat the time of their feet, and Charles watched them and felt his heart so full it might burst to see his two beloved husbands wrapped up in the passion of the dance, the perfect balance between night and day, cold and warm. No tango could compare with the glorious battle, the give and take, the push and pull, one leading, then the other.

It ended as it must, with Logan, head bowed, eclipsed for now by Erik’s embrace. The crowd cheered. The music began again and the people began their own dances, trying to emulate their kings’ beautiful steps while Charles pushed his way up to his loves and kissed them fiercely. “You are so glorious,” he said, kissing one and then the other, and then returning to the first as they laughed.

“Just wait until I get him home,” Erik murmured in Charles’ ear, and lust flushed through him at the rumble of his voice. “Then you’ll see glorious.”

Logan smirked as Erik straightened up and dipped Logan into a rough kiss.

Charles cleared his throat. “I think the lords of the night may be excused now, don’t you?”

Logan threw his head back and laughed as Erik swept them into a run, whooping and laughing down the street to their home as the drum beats and songs followed them still. Charles tipped his head back as they rushed, smiling up at the starry sky, wishing every night could be like this, while knowing there was no way it could.

***

Logan grew more tired as the heat rose, grumbling at the sun and flopping onto Charles’ lap. “Don’t you want to turn the fan on?”

“Sorry, love, but it’s cool enough that I’m still not sure about changing to the thinner duvet,” Charles chuckled. Logan grumbled.

Erik scratched through Logan’s hair and he hummed into the contact. “I’ll make you some iced coffee,” he said, dropping kisses onto both of their cheeks. 

Charles sighed and stroked Logan’s face as he dozed, wiping sweat off Logan’s brow. Outside, the cherry blossoms were falling from the trees.

***

Logan knelt before Charles, his bag at his side. Charles tried to keep the wobble out of his smile, just like always. “Stay cool, Chuck,” Logan said.

Charles laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling Logan forward into a long, slow kiss. “Good luck with the polar bears,” he said dryly.

It was Logan’s turn to roll his eyes. His expression softened. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

“I know,” Charles said, and laughed at himself as his voice cracked.

“You’ll see,” Logan said. “When those trees turn yellow. I’ll be back with the falling leaves.”

“I know,” Charles said again, stroking Logan’s face.

Logan stood and faced Erik now. The two of them sighed, Erik leaning forward just a little to rest his head against Logan’s. Logan held Erik’s waist, thumbs stroking gently. “Until autumn,” Erik said softly.

“Until then,” Logan nodded. They kissed for a long time, and Charles’ heart ached at the unfairness of it all that one of his husbands must always spend so much time alone.

At last Logan pulled away with a soft gasp, Erik following his lips. They smiled at one another, the universe in their gaze. Without a word, Logan took his bag and left, a cold breeze following to help him on his way. Charles took Erik’s hand and kissed the back of it, and they lingered at the doorway a long time until Charles turned to prepare food for the two of them.

***

Erik curled around Charles’ body in the bed, his head resting on Charles’ shoulder. “I'm sorry it’s so unfair,” Charles said into the darkness of the summer night.

“What is, love?” Erik asked sleepily.

“That you two must travel alone for so much of the year.” He pursed his lips and made himself continue. “While I always have at least one of you - it feels so selfish.”

Erik leaned up on one elbow and kissed him, and Charles could never not respond to that, no matter how selfish it may be. “You are our world, Charles,” Erik said, their faces so close that their breath combined, that their lips brushed on each word. “When I’m gone, when I have to retreat to the equator for my own safety, it heartens me to know that Logan has you by his side while he has to rule. I know he feels the same when it’s his turn.”

“I wish it didn’t have to be at all,” Charles admitted.

Erik shrugged, and his smile glowed in the warmth of the night. “Maybe it would be easier if we weren’t who we are,” he said. “If we were like mortals with the freedom their fate affords them, but we aren’t.”

“My Erik,” Charles laughed softly. “So pragmatic.”

“I’m right, and you know it.”

Charles nodded. “I do. I just know I couldn’t be luckier. To have you both for any time at all, I’m blessed a hundred times over.”

Erik kissed him until he was leaning up to chase his pleasure. “It’s nearly the equinox,” he said. “And after that, it will be nearly the next equinox. When we have so much love to look forward to, we can meet every day with joy.”


End file.
